


Family Portrait

by Marzanka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoiler for the fic, feel warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: Art for A Wolf Amongst Lions.





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf Amongst Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494880) by [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/pseuds/Kallypso). 

> Also posted on my Tumbrl, queentyna.  
And on my DeviantArt; https://www.deviantart.com/korrontea/art/A-Wolf-Amongst-Lions-814836194

House Lannister of Casterly Rock.

Lord Jaime Lannister, Lady Arya Stark, Tybolt Lannister, Elissa Lannister.


End file.
